


Morning Sun

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Pre-Powers, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shame, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Norman invites Otto over for some drinksand to chat. What starts off as an innocent night between friends ends up as a roller coaster of emotions.





	Morning Sun

Just drinks. That’s all it was supposed to be. Otto and Norman were going to go back to Norman’s home to chat in his office (about work matters, of course) and have some very fancy liquor. Norman could afford that kind of stuff, he had all the money in the world to spend on things he enjoyed, so mostly alcohol. Oh, and of course, masks. Otto thought he might get a nice glass of scotch and some brownie points with the boss. He ended up with a lot more. 

“You have a lovely penthouse.” Otto said as he entered. His eyes took in the furniture and everything, but it was dark. It was late in the night, as Norman and Otto both got back from work after a long day, so the lights were out and no light shone through the windows. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Said the billionaire as he flipped on some lights. “I wouldn’t have bought it otherwise.” Otto politely laughed, though it came out awkward. His awkwardness continued in the way he walked, staying right next to his employer. He didn’t want to offend the man and thought staying in his shadow would help him reduce the risk of knocking into something and breaking it. He couldn’t afford anything in here. His hands were rung together and held close to his body, as again, he didn’t want to break anything. 

“Let’s talk out here.” Norman suggested as he approached the couch in the living room. “I’ve spent the day behind my desk and I’m sure you’d prefer a more intimate setting.” Otto gave a nod and moved to sit on the couch. His eyes stayed at his feet, rather than looking at Norman, who was busy getting them drinks.

Eventually, he returns, thrusting a rather full glass of scotch into Otto’s hands. In his own hands, he had a glass of wine. In addition, he had two bottles of liquor, which he set down on a nearby coffee table, just in case the two of them needed more. Otto took a small sip from his drink, as he didn’t want to get hammered. Perhaps he would have had more, had he known he would be very drunk by the time the night was over. 

“What was it you wanted to talk about, Otto? You mentioned you had some important things to talk about.” Norman asked. Otto, of course, just wanted to go on and on about his projects and what he was doing in the lab. Talking about that gave him so much delight. 

“Ah-— yes, of course!” Otto said and started to ramble on and on about his projects. He was passionate about his work. In a way, Norman respected that. It was almost cute to hear him gush about the things he loved. He did get a bit bored, though, so he had zoned out and was sipping on his wine. More than sipping, actually, more like chugging. He’d have to stop to fill up his cup once again. Otto noticed how he was drinking and ceased his rambling.

“Mr. Osborn, are you okay?” He asked in a mousy voice. As he waited for Norman’s reply, he threw back his drink. It would calm his nerves, as he thought his boss’ drinking was due to his talking... which it kind of was, but also just because he had a small drinking problem.

“Mm yes.” Was his short reply. “Let’s change the topic, doctor. Don’t we talk about work all day? Tell me your thoughts, Otto.” The businessman, in a way, wished to pry into Otto’s life. He hardly knew anything about the shy scientist. All he knew was that he liked his experiments and he wore bow ties.

“O-oh. My thoughts. Yes. Of course.” Otto seemed nervous to tell Norman anything. He refilled his cup and swallowed down the contents once again. He needed the liquor more than ever. “Well, I... I’m glad to be here. I don’t get out often. It’s nice to talk to someone like this.” Otto’s eyes didn’t leave his feet. He was beyond nervous. 

Suddenly though, Otto felt a touch on his chin. It was Norman’s fingers, gently guiding his head upwards. Once the two made eye contact, the doctor’s face went red and he tried to avoid even looking at the man across from him. 

“Disappointing.” Norman eventually mumbled, in response to Otto being unable to make eye contact. He dropped his fingers from his face and gave a little head shake, before going back to overindulging in his wine. As adorable as he appeared, Norman would still see him as weak. The cuteness and the vulnerability went hand in hand. He wouldn’t be cute if he wasn’t so meek.

“Sorry, Mr. Osborn...” Otto apologized, though there wasn’t much he could do to shake the impression he had made. He was always seen as so weak and timid. He couldn’t control that very well, as much has he wished he could. 

“I need more scotch.” The doctor requested and helped himself to some more. Norman watched him fill the glass to the brim and chug it down. He let out quite a robust laugh at that. Seeing the meek scientist drink like that made him laugh. Otto looked embarrassed but eventually managed a chuckle. Perhaps the CEO was only laughing so hard because he was hammered beyond belief.

“You’re amusing sometimes, doctor.” He confessed as he filled his own glass. Otto couldn’t help but smile a little at that. He didn’t get many compliments from Norman. He liked the attention he was getting from him. 

The two chatted for a while, as the little laughing session had opened up conversation. It was nice for Otto to talk to his boss in an environment where he didn’t have to worry about his job. Norman was plenty nice when he was drunk off his ass. Norman observed that Otto was a lot less shy when he was, also, drunk off his ass. 

“...and that’s how I ended up getting a pet octopus!” Otto said, finishing up a story he had been telling Norman. The man let out another hearty laugh like before. Every laugh was strangely full of life and he threw his head back. Otto liked it. Otto liked a lot about him, even if he was sometimes very afraid of him. 

During the laugh, Norman’s leg had collided with Otto’s, maybe not entirely on accident. Otto looked down, then back up at Norman. They lingered for a moment, staring at each other. This time, the scientist made eye contact. That is, until he felt another sensation, which was Norman’s hand on his thigh. He ran his hand up and down in what was clearly not a friendly gesture. Otto didn’t want him to stop, but he felt morally wrong.

“Mr. Osborn... I thought you were married.” His voice was worried. Norman let out another laugh, but this time it was lower, suggestive. 

“Separated.” He corrected. “Besides, what does it matter? If I want something, I take it.” His actions were sudden, pushing Otto down on the couch and pinning him down by his shoulders. The shy man gasped as his back hit the couch, but he was beyond happy. This little crush he had on his boss was finally coming to fruition. 

He laid there as he felt his employer remove his bow tie and toss it to the ground. He felt his hands roam his body, feeling him up over his shirt. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Soon enough, their lips collided and Norman’s hands were in his hair. After the kiss, he felt his glasses get removed. 

“You look better without your glasses. I can see your eyes.” Otto peeled his eyes open and looked at the man above him. He could see this unbridled passion in his eyes and the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His hands got tangled in his hair and he pulled him close for another kiss. Otto felt brave. Confident. For once in his life. 

“Doctor.” Said Norman after coming up for air. “Put your hands on me.” Otto nodded obediently. Where was he supposed to touch him? His hands roamed around for a moment, grabbing at him over his shirt. Eventually, his hands travelled south and untucked Norman’s shirt. His hands went under his shirt and he felt him all over. He never knew he was so toned. He couldn’t wait to see him without the shirt. 

His brazen, drunken spirit compelled him to remove the tie around his new lover’s neck and slowly undo each and every button from his shirt. Soon enough, he threw the piece of fabric at the floor and inhaled sharply. He loved seeing him. He had only imagined what he looked like underneath his suit and he had imagined it quite often.

Norman started to remove Otto’s shirt, only for Otto to flinch and pull back. He shook his head quickly. Though he respected it, the businessman couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed and curious. Images of what the doctor might look like under those layers of clothes circulated through his mind from time to time. 

“P-please don’t say anything bad about the way I look.” Otto expected rude and condescending little passive aggressive comments from the businessman. “It’ll crush me. Just spare me the cruel words.” After speaking, he started to remove it and flung the garment to the side. Norman looked over his exposed chest and grinned. 

“What did you expect me to say?” His lips touched the center of the man’s chest. “How little do you think of me?” His kisses went upwards until he was at the man’s adam’s apple. He planted a long kiss there, before hopping off the couch with great energy. He took Otto’s hand in his and gave it a yank, pulling him towards a room, which happened to be his bedroom. 

Soon enough, they’re on top of the sheets with their clothes in a bundle of the floor. They become a tangle of limbs, grasping at each other, desperate for some kind of feeling. Norman gripped Otto’s hips with an iron grip and bit at his neck. He left kisses on every inch of his body, hoping Otto would do the same. Otto barely touched but scratched like hell. He made quite loud noises, mostly directly into Norman’s ear, begging for more wordlessly. 

Norman gave Otto one of the most pleasurable nights of his life. Otto was lost in euphoria, calling the businessman by his first name in the heat of the moment. His nails dig into Norman’s spine, eliciting a raw cry of pleasure from him. Just the sound made the scientist’s night.

By the end of the night, both were beyond worn out. They fell asleep gripping each other. They didn’t know what the next day held. Maybe their feelings would change in less than eight hours, but in that moment, they only had eyes for each other. No one else.

The next morning, Otto woke up warm. Norman’s arms held him close and his face was smushed up against his chest. If only every morning would beginning this way, in the arms of the man he had pined for for so long. 

Norman’s eyes fluttered up. Otto wished he could have mornings like this every single day for the rest of his life. Seeing this man’s blue eyes shine in the light of the morning sun was a sight he’d never grow tired of, even if he only saw it this once. There was a look of content and peace in those cerulean eyes. When he was just coming to, it was like he was seeing a new man. One not bent to be cruel by the even crueler world.

Just as Otto was beginning to savor that look, things changed. A look of shame overcame Norman. He moved, his back turned to Otto. The scientist could make out the faint traces of where his nails had dug into Norman’s flesh the night before. 

“Good morning, Mr. Osborn.” Said the doctor quietly. He prayed his rejection wouldn’t be too harsh. Maybe, because of the tender night they shared, Norman would let him down easy. Even just a little easier. His heart sunk, knowing Norman would take no mercy for his fragile heart. 

“Good morning, doctor,” sighed the businessman. A few seconds later, he crawled from bed and sluggishly sprung to his feet. Otto couldn’t even enjoy the sight of his figure, as he pulled a robe over himself within moments. 

“This was a mistake.” He said out loud. “We were drunk. Foolish. This can’t happen again, I hope you know that.” Otto, nodded, though his heart broke. He yearned to ask the man to come back to bed. One day, perhaps, he’d be able to tell his distressed lover to join him, by his side, and comfort him. For now, he was abandoned in the warm bed that began to grow cold. 

“Things have to go back to normal after this, I’m sure you know. No one can know. I don’t want anyone to know.” After Norman spoke, Otto nodded again, forcing tears down. 

“I understand.” He said. “I—“ He couldn’t say what he wanted to say. He wished to tell him that he loved him. He had for a while. He was a coward. Maybe one day he’d be able to say it, but not today. But he knew that would change nothing. The businessman would be too fickle to commit himself to one person, anyway. 

So this is what it would be. Otto knew things would be different and he could see the future. A cycle of drunken sex fueled by booty calls; 3am text messages at the whim of a mogul’s libido. Maybe things would change one day. Otto could call this man his and wake up beside him every morning. But not today. 

“Go before Harry wakes up. I don’t want him to see you.” Otto nodded a final time after Norman spoke. He climbed out of bed and trudged to the living room. He gathered his clothes, then put on his glasses. How he wished he woke up with them on. He’d be able to see those eyes he woke up to more clearly. 

In a few minutes, the scientist was gone from the abode of the CEO. His walk of shame was full of not shame, but heartbreak. Soon enough, he was in a taxi, his head resting on the window. The man couldn’t help but choke out a few tears. 

Had Norman had a heart, it would probably be broken. Otto had given him the affection he so desperately needed. He wasn’t unfamiliar with a one night stand. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have a pretty young woman entertain him for the night but none of them were like the man he just woke up with. Most of them snuck out before the sun and those who stayed past dawn clung to him, asking ‘so what are we?’ until he cast them out. 

Maybe Otto was something special. No, not maybe. He was. He didn’t want to use him up and cast him out like most people. He wanted to hold fast to him. But that was unrealistic. The two couldn’t be together. Not now, anyway. Maybe one day they’d share a life together. The man would once again wake up to the sight of brown eyes shining gold in the amber hue of the sunlight.


End file.
